


Burn

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Author Projecting, Other, Poorly written, Self harm?, Sorry Not Sorry, Vio is a comfort character for me, Vio is the main character in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: What if he touched the flame? Would he still get burned? Just how hot was that fire and just how much did a burn like that hurt?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you can also find this on the B is For thing, or whatever. School is kicking my butt and I honestly don’t even want to go tomorrow. My friend is the only reason why I go. Wrestling starts tomorrow and I don’t want to go. On the bright side, we’ll get to have baby goats soon, and I’ll get to name one Mookie. I was going to do the Linktober for the Linked Universe Discord, but I had that taken from me. 18 pages dedicated to Day 31- Halloween, and my parents confiscate the notebook it was in. Maybe I’ll post it after October, maybe never. Whatever.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Why he had yet to kill him, he had not the slightest clue. He will admit only here and now that he could have possibly been interested in what he had to offer. Could the demon actually control his actions, or was it just an urge deep down inside?

But, of the four, why choose him? Blue could always be useful to wreck havoc once he was convinced of a cause. Red was surely passionate about whatever the hell he was doing (he says with love). And Green was, well, Green, the leader, the glue that held the team together, or would die trying.

What was Vio, other than just being a brainiac? (Also said with love, surely) He was good with a sword, amazing with a bow, but he wasn’t exactly what you would call a fighter. Fighting was Blue’s thing. He, Vio, was the reader. Who was to say he didn’t act out his calm and collectedness, because he sure as hell was. Acting, that is. Nothing about him was cool and collected. He was all panic, gay panic to be in fact, because this stupid, good looking shadow demon had offered him the world and he just-

His current regret: not taking him up on that kiss. The demon was drunk, that part was clear as day. He had leaned forward, a dazzling smile making Vio’s heart leap into his throat.

“I’m hurt,” He started with, “And they always say kissing makes the pain go away.”

Was it meant to be a joke, a pickup line? Was it supposed to make sense? Did Shadow even know how flirting worked, or was he just too drunk to get his thoughts in order? Vio watched as Shadow places his drink down on the stone railing, reached for him, and passed out, surprising the ‘ex’ (Blue could say what he wanted, but Vio had never stopped being a hero for a single second, whether it was for the dark side or the light) hero in purple, who had to lunge to catch him.

He tried staying at his bedside in case he woke up, in case he wanted to explain those words. Vio lost his patience.

I need to break the mirror, Vio thought. Maybe that would press him into submission, he already wants to turn against Vaati and Ganon, maybe I can reform him. I’m just too close.

Now he sat beside a candle in the dark library, his actions already said and done, his betrayal evident in whatever was left of the dark side. He had stopped reading his book a long time ago, too caught up in the past to even focus on the words. The flame attracted his attention, pulling him to watch its bright dance.

He had gotten too close. He had gotten burned.

He, well, Link, had learned as a kid not to touch an open flame, or any type of fire for that matter. To prove their point, the voice made them touch a hot pot, and they had received their first burn. Their father had not appreciated the voice’s actions.

What if he touched the flame now? Would he still get burned? Just how hot was that tiny little light, and just how much did a insufficient burn like that hurt? Red got to play with fire, so why couldn’t he?

He was kept up far too many times by questions, questions he knew no one could answer, questions books couldn’t answer for him. He had not been given the key to the locked door, the one with all the answers.

I bet he could have teached you.

He promised the world, didn’t he? And what have they promised you?

He would have loved you more than those fools ever could.

Trapped in your little flawless head, so smart, why don’t you have the answers?

Why are you always writing like your life depends on it, always have your nose in a book, what answers are you looking for?

What’s going to get you, bookworm?

What’s so important?

You betrayed him, he loved you, you loved him.

You could have ruled the world together.

You could have made him into a better person. Now he’s dead, thanks to you.

Sometimes Vio felt as if his head was underwater. The water didn’t sooth the burn on his wrist. He barely glanced at the pain, moving his wrist from the greedy little flame, ignoring the glistening mark. He had been through so much worse.

I want to see the world burn. Watch it go up in flames. Remold the ashes and make it new. Start the world back from scratch.

That had been the plan, right? To lay out the land of Hyrule in waste. Flatten the entire Earth. Rebuild. All for that King of Darkness.

No, they were going to overthrow him. Him and Vaati. No one would stand in their way, they were oh so powerful.

They had been, at least.

The burn hurt. He knew it would scar. Blue wouldn’t tell, but he would worry. Red would tell and worry even when the problem was being handled. Green would want to know why he had done it if someone hadn’t done it to him and what he was thinking and-

“I’m just so tired,” He whispered in the dark, the candle being extinguished out of bitter feelings. “I just want to sleep.” Sleep without the nightmares, sleep without the shadows keeping me out, sleep without having questions, I just want to sleep for so long, melt into the dark and disappear in peaceful bliss.

He had been cut before, tortured. He had to have been, he was a traitor and angered the shadow demon. Bound in ropes, put in so much pain, so much blood, bones broken surely, he had no scars to prove of such. They made him drink potion after potion, pouring each down his throat as if wanting him to drown rather than to be healed.

Yet the voice cut worse. “You aren’t a hero,” It declared, tearing through his body. “You aren’t worthy of the title. Useless. Stupid. Unstable. You had a chance at something great and you ruined it. Traitor, lover of the shadow demon, servant of the wind mage, follower of the King of Darkness.”

It was just an act! He cried out, trying to make the imaginary voice listen. I’m a hero, too-

“You will never amount to anything. You will live the rest of your life like a rat, scurrying around to keep yourself hidden, only eating table scraps. And they can not protect you of your fate.”

He waited for the rest, head ducked in shameful obedience, yet the voice quieted, leaving him bleeding in the dark. He knew the voice was that of his own, and he accepted the truth without fight, knowing that even though it hurt so much, it was, in fact, true.

But he at least needed to do something about the burn on his wrist.

As he stood, Vio failed to notice the candle relighting itself, as well as all the other higher-up torches, bathing the library with dim light.

And, greatest of all, that his shadow followed him out with red eyes hungry and curious. The demon had never roamed the castle halls before, nor would he pass up the chance now that it had been offered to him. Somethings could be taught, yet some needed to be shown.

The burn mark on his wrist was one lesson to be learned, later when Green would question him as Blue and Red looked over the interrogation with worried eyes.

He wouldn’t go to sleep. Not for a long while. At least he had the demon to converse with.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are still open. Honestly, writing is the only thing keeping me sane at this point. It doesn’t have to be for the Alphabet series, just anything LOZ. Not even LOZ, you can requested your characters.
> 
> Just putting it out there.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
